


[F4F] [Script offer] Sleeping Over [Friends to lovers] [Bed sharing] [Confession] [L-bombs] [Stress relief] [Fingering] [Cunnilingus]

by Anona_Moosey



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anona_Moosey/pseuds/Anona_Moosey
Summary: You and your best friend have a sleepover for the first time in a long time. And she says something that surprises you.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	[F4F] [Script offer] Sleeping Over [Friends to lovers] [Bed sharing] [Confession] [L-bombs] [Stress relief] [Fingering] [Cunnilingus]

(sniffling)

Well. That’s the last time we do a sappy, romantic movie marathon.

(laughing slightly) Yeah, I know it was my idea. But you know I always end up crying, so you should’ve stopped me. 

Yeah, you’re right. It’s getting late. We should probably get ready for bed. Let’s get up and I’ll pull out the sofa bed.

(laughing) Stop fighting me on this! You’re the guest, you get the big bed.

It’s fine! Seriously. It’s comfy enough for me. You, on the other hand hate my sofa bed.

Yeah, you never said anything outright, but I can see your little, cute, uncomfortable face every time you lay on it.

Aww, you’re pouty because I called you out!

(laughing)

Just get your cute little butt to bed!

(walks to the bedroom together)

Okay, here it is. Now, I’ll just be down the hall if you need me.

Uh, sure! I’ll lay with you for a bit. We can just talk until you doze off, then I can let myself out.

(slightly surprised) Oh? You want me to stay?

Sure. I guess the bed is big enough.

(gets in bed together)

I have to admit, this is better than the sofa. So comfy.

(laughing) I don’t know. It could be the bed, it could be your warm body pressed against me.

This is nice. When was the last time we had a sleepover?

Damn, that long? We’ve been too busy lately, I guess.

So was tonight a good de-stressor? I know work’s been keeping you busy.

Yeah, I needed tonight too.

(somewhat shy) I’ve missed you.

Yeah, I’ve missed you! Even if you annoy the crap out of me sometimes.

(laughing) You’re lucky I love you.

(more serious) I mean it. I do. 

I love you.

Yes, I’m serious. 

No, not in a friend way. Or even a best friend way. Like a ‘I want to kiss you and hold you and spend my life with you’ way.

(shy) I can? I can what?

I can hold you, kiss you, and everything?

(laughs in disbelief)

Okay.

(kisses)

Your lips are softer than I imagined.

(kisses more)

Can I touch you?

Okay. I’m going to touch your breasts through your shirt.

Your breasts feel nice and warm in my hands. 

Can I feel under the shirt though?

Thanks.

(breathless laugh) Your nipples are hard.

(kisses)

Can I move my hands lower?

(slight moan) Man. You’re wet through your pajama shorts. 

Don’t worry, I’m wet too. Probably ruined my new panties. (laughs)

(kisses)

Maybe we should shed our clothing, get more comfortable.

(sheds clothing)

(laughs) Thanks. I’m pretty proud of these myself.

You can touch them, you know.

(moans)

Oh, your hands feel so good on my tits.

(continues)

Wait, I have an idea. 

Let’s make each other feel good. I touch you, you touch me.

(slight laugh) Yes, down there.

Okay.

(fingers each other)

Oh. Oh dear god, you’re so wet. 

Your fingers feel so good.

(continues, feel free to improv)

You’re close?

Okay, let me move down here.

I’m going to make you cum on my face.

Don’t worry about me. I’ll finger myself while I do it.

(eats out listener till orgasm, again, improv)

Man. That was amazing.

(laughs)

Come here.

(kisses)

I love you. You’re amazing.

(kisses)


End file.
